


Nocą, gdy nie śpię

by KasD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Noc, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasD/pseuds/KasD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nocne spotkania skłaniają do przemyśleń. Najważniejsze jest to, by zaowocowały odpowiednimi wnioskami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocą, gdy nie śpię

Lubił przychodzić tu nocą. Świat chował się za zasłoną ciemności i ogarniał go błogi spokój. Mimo, że w pierwszej chwili można było odnieść wrażenie, że panuje tu całkowita cisza, jego uszy wyłapywały całą masę odgłosów. Szum wiatru, igrającego wśród liści na zewnątrz. Rytmiczne kapanie wody z niedokręconego kranu. Spokojne, miarowe oddechy śpiących braci.  
Mieli za sobą pracowity weekend. Musieli rozprawić się z grupką wampirów, która bynajmniej nie bała się rozgłosu. Zdążył pojawić się w gnieździe w ostatniej chwili, by ich uratować.  
Nic więc dziwnego, że obaj spali teraz jak zabici.  
Castiel powoli zbliżył się do starszego Łowcy. Zawsze dziwiło go, ale też w pewien sposób zachwycało, jak sen łagodził jego wybuchowy charakter. Był rozluźniony, spokojny. Mogłoby się wydawać, że całkowicie bezbronny. Ale brunet wiedział o skrywanym pod materacem sztylecie. Dean nawet na chwilę nie dawał sobie zapomnieć kim jest.  
Anioł ostrożnie przysiadł na skraju łóżka, na co Winchester niespokojnie drgnął, ale nie obudził się. Cass chłonął wzrokiem ciało mężczyzny, poświęcając uwagę każdemu milimetrowi. Krótkie włosy, zmierzwione dłonią snu, odstawały we wszystkie strony. Niewielki zarost pokrywał policzki i linię żuchwy, maskując jej ostrość. Zamknięte powieki z wachlarzykiem ciemnych rzęs skrywały za sobą szmaragdowozielone oczy, w które chciał spojrzeć, choć na krótką chwilę. Przeniósł wzrok nieco niżej, na odsłoniętą szyję i lekko zarysowane obojczyki, widoczne spod luźnej koszulki. Szeroka klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w rytm głębokich oddechów. Zadarty rękaw obnażał umięśnione ramię, ułożone wygodnie na skrytym pod pościelą brzuchu.

Po raz pierwszy tak bardzo przywiązał się do człowieka.

Po raz pierwszy tak bardzo przywiązał się do kogokolwiek.

Anioły nie miały tego w zwyczaju. Były całkowicie posłuszne Bogu i jego zadaniom. Liczyło się tylko to, by być dobrym Sługą. I on nim był, przez długi czas.  
A potem spotkał Deana. Człowieka, który miał czelność przeciwstawić się woli Nieba. Z godną podziwu odwagą i konsekwencją, ignorował boży plan, tworząc własną historię. Tak wiele mu zawdzięczał. To dzięki niemu uświadomił sobie, że ma wolną wolę i może podejmować samodzielne decyzje. Zbuntował się przeciwko wszystkiemu w co wierzył, odwrócił się od swoich braci.

I w imię czego?

W imię pozbawionego Łaski, niemal ludzkiego życia u boku irytującego, zadufanego w sobie człowieka. Ale nie to było najgorsze.

Najbardziej przerażał go fakt, że ani razu, nawet przez krótką chwilę nie żałował swojej decyzji.

Nim się spostrzegł, jego życiowym priorytetem stała się opieka nad Winchesterem. Zawsze był obok niego, nawet gdy on nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Z biegiem czasu dostrzegł, że to nie jest poświęcanie własnego dobra, tylko, że to czyni go naprawdę szczęśliwym. Że Dean czyni go naprawdę szczęśliwym.  
Nie wiedział czy mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że takie przywiązanie może okazać się zgubne, zarówno dla niego, jak i dla Łowcy. Ale nie potrafił przestać. Jego uczucia zawiodły go tak daleko, że nie mógł już zawrócić. Choć raz chciał się zachować jak egoista i zawalczyć o coś, co było ważne dla niego, nie zważając na konsekwencje czy emocje innych.  
Delikatnie dotknął ramienia mężczyzny, zaczynając kreślić tylko sobie znane wzory. W odpowiedzi blondyn drgnął, napinając wszystkie mięśnie i gwałtownie podniósł głowę. Castiel przyłożył palec do jego ust, uśmiechając się lekko. W szeroko otwartych oczach, które zdawały się rozświetlać mroki nocy, dostrzegł zaskoczenie.  
\- Spokojnie, Dean. To tylko ja. – szepnął uspokajająco Anioł.  
\- Widzę, że ty. Pytanie tylko co robisz tu w środku nocy. – odszepnął Winchester, unosząc się nieco na łokciach.  
\- Ja… - zawahał się Castiel, po czym wyznał szczerze – Chciałem cię zobaczyć.  
Te trzy słowa sprawiły, że, z natury wygadany Łowca, nagle nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Otworzył usta, jednak gdy nie wypłynęły z nich żadne słowa, z powrotem je zamknął. Zmieszany patrzył bez słowa prosto w oczy niespodziewanego gościa. A ten również nie spieszył z tłumaczeniami. Wciąż nie mógł przezwyciężyć cisnącego się na usta uśmiechu i machinalnie wodził palcami po ramieniu Deana, który nie był w stanie oponować. A tak naprawdę wcale nie chciał tego robić. Czuł dziwny spokój i bezpieczeństwo, gdy miał tego Anioła obok siebie. A delikatny dotyk na ramieniu przyjemnie odurzał zmysły, pomagał się rozluźnić. Pod wpływem impulsu złapał bruneta za dłoń i przejechał kciukiem po jej grzbiecie. Także na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Taki, jakim nie obdarzał nikogo innego.  
Siedzieli więc w ciszy, nie burząc jej niepotrzebnymi słowami. Ta sytuacja z pewnością mogłaby wydawać się niezręczna. Ale nie dla nich, nie teraz. Napawali się swoją obecnością, a wszystko co trzeba było powiedzieć, mówiły ich oczy. Oczy, które nigdy nie wyrażały takiego szczęścia, jak wtedy, gdy mogły wpatrywać się w siebie nawzajem.


End file.
